


Trouble

by grumpynymph



Series: Mt. Massive High [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boxing, Football, Kissing, M/M, mt massive high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpynymph/pseuds/grumpynymph
Summary: We ride together.We die together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of chris and rob's sports headcanons for high school chris and ed!
> 
> check out their blogs here:
> 
> http://certifiedwife.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://walkerfucker.tumblr.com/

It was easy to find Eddie when he wasn't answering his phone.

He didn't look up as Chris opened the doors, face red and panting as his fists moved. _Jab cross lean hook, jab cross uppercut uppercut, jab cross low hook, uppercut uppercut cross._ The bulky teenager leaned against the wall to watch him for a few moments, the flickering yellow lights illuminating just enough of the room to show him they were alone.  _Hook hook jab, uppercut cross, hook hook jab jab jab j-_

"Ed." 

The boy didn't look up, grunting and straightening his posture to finish the drill. _Hook hook jab jab jab cross cross jab hook cro-_

"Ed, c'mon." 

Eddie scowled at thin air, throwing a final punch at the bag before ripping the velcro free with his teeth, throwing the glove down and tearing off the other. The taller boy stayed where he was, watching as he stripped off his tank top and ran fingers through dark hair, tangling and pulling at the damp strands. 

Chris breathed a shallow sigh, slumping off of the wall to approach his friend. Eddie didn't meet his eyes, fists still clenching and unclenching as he desperately held onto the draining adrenaline high.

"You done?" The taller boy slipped off his letterman, balling it up and tossing it at the other. 

"I don't want your stupid jacket," Eddie sneered, but he shoved his arms into it anyways, pulling the bulky material over his shoulders. He wasn't going to talk about it, there was no need. Chances are he'd be back the next day, stealing the same gloves from the same post in the musty old supply closet.

"Lets go," Chris nodded towards the door, bending down to pick up the boy's discarded bag and slinging it over a wide shoulder. "Heard there's a party over by Leadville."

The boxer grumbled some word of affirmation, not bothering to unwrap his hands as they headed towards the door, the red glow of the EXIT sign lighting their way. "If there's no alcohol I'm leaving." 

Chris chuckled, stilling at the back wall to flick the light switch up and down. "It's a football party, Ed. Everyone there is under the contract." 

"The hell are you taking me to a _football_ party for?" He scoffed, stuffing his hands into the jacket pockets. He made a habit of going to the championship games, lurking around the school grounds to watch through the chain fence. Willingly hanging out with the rest of the team however, was pushing it. 

The blond adjusted the weight on his back, shrugging. "You don't have to go, but I'm not driving across town to drop you off." 

"I don't need your help getting home."

"Never said you did."

There was silence for a few minutes, broken only by a soft spluttering as the lights struggled to turn back on. He felt foolish standing in a dark gym in the oversized football jacket, grasping at his words like a toddler. "Fine," he finally spat, kicking the rubber mat covering the concrete. "There's nothing else to do in this shit town anyways." 

Even in the dark Eddie could see the taller boy's grin, his lopsided dimples dug deep in his face. A step closer and his hands were on the blond's collar, lips pressed together fast and hard. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough.

The edges of Chris's smile widened as the boy popped off the top buttons of the shirt, a tongue tracing his bottom lip before biting down hard. Bruised hands pushed at his broad chest, forcing him to step back. "Take it off, I'm not wearing this." 

The boy snorted, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it to him, catching the bundled up coat in return. "The back says 'Walker' too, you know."

"Yeah, whatever." The hesitance was clear in Eddie's voice, but he quickly replaced it with something steelier, holding his head a little higher as he shoved the excess material into his pants. "Who gives a shit? If anyone has a problem they can take it up with my fists." 

The giant shook his head as he zipped up the jacket, brushing off the leather absentmindedly. "If you get into another fight with a college player I'm not takin' you to a hospital, can't afford it after last time." 

"Fuck off."

Chris smirked, slinging an arm across the boy's shoulders as they stumbled towards the dirty glass doors. He couldn't help but smile, lightheaded as the cold mountain air brushed against their skin. There was something about the bite of the wind that made Eddie want to shout, tell the world he was still there, that he was  _winning_. 

They weren't perfect, and God did they love it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tempted to have this be a bunch of compiled fics about The Bullies but i'm not sure 
> 
> let me know how you liked it/if you have any fic ideas for this au!
> 
> for more high school stuff: http://mt-massive-high.tumblr.com/


End file.
